


Dream Girl

by RosaLittle



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLittle/pseuds/RosaLittle
Summary: Olivia goes over to Barba's for some late night conversation. Plot but also smut, mostly smut. Please comment, it's my first fic. thanks





	Dream Girl

Late night meetings and hour long bickering lunch dates had always been a regular thing for the new Lieutenant and the ADA. They had spent so much time together that their work relationship had become one of a strange friendship. Though not one of them would have admitted to it they liked each others company and have grown a costumed to filling in dates with each others time even when work wasn't involved.  
Olivia looked at her phone she knew that she should go home but she just didn't want to. Of course spending time with Noah was important but she hadn't seen Barba about a non work related thing in quite some time. She knocked on the door then opened it slowly. “Hey” she said in a quiet voice.  
Rafael looked at her with a confused look on his face. “Isn't there a smushed face little monster you should be looking after”. Olivia chuckled “yes but even mothers of smushed faces get to have a break sometime”  
Barba laughed a little, led her to the couch and pulled out two glasses, and poured probably the most expensive liquor in the store. Olivia never understood how this medium sized man had so much ego that he always had the best bourbon in his nicely furnished office, with a public service job none the less. She always wondered how he afforded half the things he wore, ate, drank and sat on.  
“So what would you like to bicker about tonight Ms. Benson” Rafael said as he laid his head on her lap and sipped the smooth drink. “What would your dream woman be like?” Olivia blurted out, she had planned to ask this anyway but not as forward as it came out. Barba looked up at her “A victim that doesn't lie to me the first time around” Olivia chuckled and “lightly” hit him on the chest “shut up, no I'm serious. Just think about it, I know I do. Now I have to change what that dream man might be because of Noah”  
Rafael looked up at her again and this time finished his drink, he didn't think he would be answering this kind of a question tonight. “Well if I'm gonna be honest my dream woman would be.... you” Olivia rolled her eyes “C'mon didn't I tell you to be serious”. Except Rafael was, he sat up from her lap and looked at her. “I am being serious, I would want a woman who was a strong, brave, smart, sexy and sassy. Hell probably just as sassy as me and thats a lot of sass. Not to mention a woman who my mother loves.”  
Olivia studied his face to wait for the laughter but it wasn't coming. “I only had dinner with your mom a couple of times and she told me herself that I drive you crazy” There was the laugh “oh you do, but she loves you and has appreciated every single one of those dinners. She's always asking when you are coming back and getting on me for not inviting you more.”  
Olivia just stared into those pale green eyes as he stared into hers. “Im not doing this” she said breaking the silence. “why not, Liv I..... I love you” he looked down. This was the first time Olivia saw him leave his lawyer guard down, she knew this was for real. “And I know you love me too, and if it's not love then it's at least a like. I refuse to believe I'm alone in this” he got back to his calm but strong lawyer voice. Olivia didn't know what to say, of course she had thought about it before and if she were being honest he was probably a prime example of the perfect man for her but she wasn't about to lay all her cards on the table because of a measly “I love you”.  
Rafael couldn't take the silence anymore, he leaned in and kissed her and all of the sudden all of Olivia's doubts were gone. They broke away from the kiss for air “I love you too, who am I kidding, your more than perfect and you like Noah”. Olivia stopped talking and went back to kissing him, she loved her son but she didn't exactly want to be thinking about him right now as the ADA was trying to slip in some tongue  
Rafael took Olivia’s hand and walked her over to his desk, she hopped on top and leaned in to attack his face again. “Eager are we?” he whispered in her ear, Olivia whimpered she didn't understand why but she knew he made her feel like a kid again. Rafael started to kiss her neck, forgetting they were adults he started sucking in one place that made Olivia sigh in relief. He looked up at her and gave her this smile, the same one Olivia sees on him when he's in court and knows he's gonna win. If Rafael was being honest he kinda had a thing for power, especially if it came to Olivia, it wasn't everyday a male had the Olivia Benson writhing underneath them.  
Olivia had enough if the kissing she wanted Rafael to touch her, so she started taking off her shirt. Rafael got the hint and in one unexplained suave move unbuttoned her pants pulled them down and threw them across the room. He pulled her by the lovely tan legs to the edge of the desk, and kissed her passionately. Swirling his tongue around her mouth feeling every inch of her tongue Olivia moaned in his mouth, Rafael rubbed his fingers lightly against her panties, coaxing out more of her wetness. Olivia bit her lip and furrowed her brow “don't tease”. It was a plea, she was pleading to him. Well Rafael found that satisfactory and put dipped his hands into her black underwear. He groaned “Fuck, Liv you're so wet” she moaned as he slowly inserted a finger into her wet pussy. He pulled out his finger and sucked on it, tasting her. This only egged him on as he pulled down her underwear, spread her legs and slowly put two fingers in her wet heat. As Rafael quickened his pace, he started a 'come hither' motion in her. This made Olivia throw her head back moaning so out loud, Barba had to kiss her. “shhhhh, there are still people in this building you know.. doing actual work. Could you imagine the rumors 'ADA screws SVU Lieutenant on his desk”. Olivia heard him but she wasn't trying think about that, her legs were shaking and she could feel her orgasm approach. In a shaky voice she said “I.. don't care. Let them hear. Uhhhhhh”. Olivia let out a long moan she couldn't hold it any longer, Rafael saw that so he took his thumb and circled her clit. Pushing Olivia over the edge, she clenched around his fingers and spilled her orgasm all over his hand. Rafael slowly pulled out his fingers and dipped one into her mouth. Olivia didn't know what is was but tasting herself on his fingers was sexy as hell for the both of them.  
Rafael gave her a second to cool down, but Olivia was ready for more she hopped off the desk and bent over it. Rafael groaned, he wasn't upset about the fact that their first time was facing away from each other, he knew that he would have plenty times to make love to her in the future. “Liv you're so ready for me, I love it” his words were so dirty she loved it. Rafael unbuttoned his pants pulled them down and pulled out his hard length. He took it in his hands and rubbed it against her wet clit, “Barbra” she hissed “fuck, just put it in me already, stop teasing”. His face lit that smug smile again “I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth Lieutenant” he plunged his dick in her while resting his hand on her backside. He hissed at how tight she was, his dick was engulfed in her wetness and he never wanted out. Olivia however wanted more, she started writhe about trying to get him to move, this was torture. Rafael pulled all most all the way out and slammed back into her, he didn't mean to be that rough but he noticed she enjoyed and at this point he had no control over his body.  
Thrusting in and out of her, she couldn't hold in her moans any longer and bit on to her wrist for help, but it came to a point where it was too much. “aahhhh, fuck” all the sudden a slew of words sounding chopped up by moans and almost screams were flying out of the lieutenants mouth. “LIV, you better hope there aren't a billion counselors out there” Olivia lifted her head “I... I can't help, uhhh it” it came out a moaning whine, she was close. Rafael was close to, so he took his hand to her clit and rubbed fast circles “FUCK” Olivia's legs started to shake, she felt like she was gonna fall, her pussy clenched around his dick and convulsed, this pushed Rafael over the edge as well, pulling out of her and coming in his hand, like a teenager, but he wasn't think neither of them were.  
Olivia rolled off the desk and sat on the floor, her legs were weak and she wanted to cuddle with her new found lover. Rafael laid next to her on the carpeted floor, hugging her. They both breathed quite heavy from their previous actions, he kissed her on the cheek “that was....” she stared to close her eyes “mmm, amazing”. Ten minuets past and Olivia opened her eyes, she knew it was late, so she got up quickly put on her clothing and kissed the counselor on his cheek slightly waking him. “wait” she was almost out the door “tell me this isn't a one night thing, let me take you and your son out Friday night”. Olivia's heart swam, she didn't have a lot of people knocking at her door especially ones who were willing to take her son out too. Olivia grinned at him the biggest smile she's had all week “Sounds like a plan, Barba” she left for home and never stopped grinning that stupid smile all night, even the babysitter was suspicious. Has Olivia Benson finally found her dream man and was she someone else's Dream girl.


End file.
